otra historia mas de un chico en equestria
by derpylove25
Summary: un chico que soñaba simplemente en besarla. quien diria que ese sueño se cumpliria
1. mi nuevo mundo

Un dia, un horrible dia donde los sentimientos de un joven no soportan mas el dolor de estar separado de su amada. El problema principal es la distancia, es demasiado grande, no como de un pais a otro, si no de un mundo a otro. -¿Porque?- Dice el joven con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para ir con ella?! ¡¿Realmente es tan malo que un humano pueda viajar?! ¡Acepto el dejar atras mi humanidad! ¡Solo quiero por lo menos llegar a besarla! ¡No me importa lo que me pase! Los gritos se escuchan por toda la casa, sus familiares se preocupan, pero prefieren dejarlo solo, creen que es mejor asi. Ahora, ¿Seran esos gritos en vano? ¿Seran por nada? ¿O esos gritos llegaron a oidos de las criaturas de ese mundo? Cuando el joven se durmio por el cansancio siguio muy deprimido, la mañana siguiente nada pasaba, la subsiguiente tampoco paso nada. -Supongo que no funciona el poder de la amistad...- Dice el joven con mucha rabia en su corazon. -¡Oye! ¡No digas eso!- Grita molesta una criatura a la espalda del joven. -¿Que? Es-es-espera... ¡¿Eres Twilight?!- Dice el chico reconociendo a la pony violeta. -No grites, solo puedo llevarte a ti, sigueme. El joven sin pensarlo dos veces la sigue a un portal de color verde. El joven humano comenzo a sufrir dolores extremos, dolores tan grandes que harian desear estar muerto, pero el no podia hacerlo ya que esperaba conocer a su amada al otro lado del portal. Cuando llegaron una ponie rosada observaba atentamente como el joven salia del portal, ella rapidamente le abraza y le dice: -¡Bienvenido a Ponyville, Black! -¿Black? -Es como te conocemos aqui, mirate, porcierto -Dice la pony rosada indicando a su nuevo cuerpo de ponie. El joven alegre no espera un segundo mas y sale corriendo por su amada, se tropieza unas cuantas veces por no estar acostumbrado a caminar asi, pero no le importaba y se paraba de nuevo todas esas veces. Busco en todas partes, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte, le pregunto a ciertos ponies, pero nada. Se sento debajo de un arbol con una sonrisa, pensando que tarde o temprano la conocera. Luego de una hora esa sonrisa desaparecio y comenzo a estar algo aburrido, penso que lo mejor sera ir a buscar a su amada de nuevo. Luego de media hora de busqueda se quedo sin muchas esperanzas, penso que seria mejor dejarlo, pero luego recordo todo lo que hizo para venir, el dolor que soporto, asi que no termino su busqueda y comenzo a correr a su izquierda, donde una ponie gris choca accidentalmente con el, haciendo que sus bocas se junten, es decir, un beso, luego ambos dieron vueltas y vueltas hasta que ambos quedaron en la posicion 69. Ambos muy sonrojados saltan y se disculpan con los ojos cerrados, sin verse mutuamente, entonces ambos se van en direcciones contrarias, hasta que el joven se da cuenta de que ella es a quien estuvo buscando, ¡El se beso con su amada! Sea por accidente o no, la beso, el esta feliz por eso, y no se detiene a pensar y corre detras de ella. -¡Oye! Yo... eh... hola, me llamo Black -Y-yo soy D-Derpy...- Dice la ponie sonrojada. -Quisiera disculparme por eso, ¿Que tal si te invito a una malteada con algunos muffins? -Yo... eh... esta bien- Dice sonriente la ponie, siguiendo al joven. Ambos no lo sabian en ese momento, pero ambos se amaban el uno al otro, pero ninguno tenia la valentia de dar el primer paso. Asi pasaron dias, semanas, hasta meses saliendo mientras se divierten juntos, se habian vuelto algo mas que amigos, pero su relacion no podia empezar hasta que alguno diera el primer paso. Un dia Derpy invito a alguien a una de sus citas, el Doctor. Black no soportaba verlo, el estaba seguro que es su pareja, entonces cuando ambos estaban solos. -Jajaja, chico, me agradas mucho, ¿Cuando vas a declararte? -Y-yo, pero... ¿No eres tu su novio? -¿Eso parece? Jajaja, no, no, soy su tio, soy su tutor tambien, ella perdio a sus padres cuando nacio, y yo la crie, la veo como mi hija, creo que ella queria que te aprobara para que fueras su novio, y eso es lo que hago. -Yo...- Black avergonzado por seguir las estupideces del shipping del internet se arma de valor y se dirige con Depry, no sin antes decirle gracias al Doctor. Cuando alcanzo a Derpy cargando dos helados en las patas, el finalmente lo hizo. -Derpy, yo... yo te amo, lo he hecho desde que te conoci, ¡Te amo!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas atrayendo la atencion de todos los presentes. Derpy sorprendida accidentalmente bota los dos helados y comienza a llorar, Black se asusta y le pregunta que sucede. -¡Te demotaste mucho, idiota!- Grita corriendo hacia el mientras llora en su pecho. Un llanto de alegria es lo que hace que toda la gente les aplauda a ambos haciendo que se sientan mucho mejor. Ese es el comienzo de su amor en este nuevo mundo, dejando atras a este antiguo mundo llamado Tierra, un mundo donde puede ser realmente feliz...

-¿Fin?-

**HOLA GENTE, AMIGOS Y DESCONOCIDOS XD ACA LES TRAIGO UN FIC QUE PARA MI ES MUY ESPECIAL, YA QUE UN AMIGO MIO (QUE PREFIERE QUEDAR COMO ANONIMO) ME LA ESCRIBIO EN UN MOMENTO DE ANGUSTIA, Y POR ESO LE ESTOY AGRADECIDO.**

**NO SE CUANTOS CAP TENDRA, NI CUANDO LO ACTUALIZARE. PERO PROMETO UN FINAL**

**GRACIAS Y DEGEN SUS REVIEW PARA QUE MI AMIGO SE ANIME A ESCRIBIR MAS**


	2. visitando a la familia de pinkie

CAPITULO 2 (Parte 1): VISITANDO A LA FAMILIA DE PINKIE

Habian pasado ya dos dias desde la vez en que Black se le declaro a Derpy, Black por fin logro dejar ese hotel finalmente y se fue a vivir junto a su amada, sin embargo el no se siente del todo a gusto con dormir con ella, asi que simplemente se limita a dormir en el sofa de la casa. Derpy no lo entiende del todo, pero ella lo acepta, ya que no podria negarle esta absurda peticion. -Buenos dias, dormilon- Le dice Derpy en un tono burlon al notar que Black desperto. -Buenos dias- Dice Black con una sonrisa mientras estira su cuerpo. Black aun no ha dicho nada, pero siente miedo de que en algun momento tenga que volver a su mundo, pero no sabe nada de nada del como o porque esta alli, salio corriendo apenas llego y ha evitado a cada una de las mane 6 hasta ahora. -Estaba pensando que podriamos hacer una fiesta un dia de estos- Dice Derpy refiriendose a su recien empezado noviazgo. -¿Porque?- Dice Black sin darse cuenta del porque, ya que su mente se ha recien despertado y no funciona completamente. -Tonto- Dice tiernamente Derpy haciendo puchero. Black decide no tocar el tema mas para no arruinarlo, simplemente le acaricia la mejilla con su pata y le besa, sorprendiendola, para luego despedirse y salir a la calle. Black no sabe si decirle todo lo que le paso para llegar, las dificultades, entre otras cosas; ¿Como lo recibiria? ¿Le gritaria y lo odiaria? ¿Lo aceptaria y entenderia? ¿Llegaria a tenerle miedo? Lo que menos el quiere es que le tenga miedo, asi que piensa que lo mejor es no decir nada. En estos momentos lo mejor es pedir la opinion de un amigo o alguien de confianza, pero sus amigos estan en la tierra, y no puede alcanzarlos ahora mismo, ¿Quien mas es de confianza? La mejor pony para hablar es la misma pony que lo trajo, Twilight. Luego de una larga caminata con pensamientos de duda, miedo, entre otras cosas llega con Twilight para poder preguntarle sobre este tema. -¿Porque te traje aqui?- Pregunta Twilight- ¿Te tomo dos meses el venir aqui a preguntar eso? Tal vez no deberias de haber escapado asi nada mas cuando llegaste. -Ajajajaja... si...- Rie nerviosamente Black. -Bueno, yo practicaba algunos hechizos ese dia, Pinkie corrio contra mi y dijo que queria ayudarme, entonces ambas te escuchamos accidentalmente, fue una casualidad, podrias no haber sido tu, pero tu suerte te ayudo, como sea, pensamos en que hacer y decidimos en traerte, nos tardamos un poco, pero lo logramos, y asi estas aqui. -Entiendo... muchas gracias- Dice Black tratando de agradecer- Tengo otra duda, ¿Tengo que volver a la tierra? -No lo se, el hechizo que use es muy raro, estaba escondido en la biblioteca. -¿Podria verlo? -Si... espera, no se donde esta... dame un tiempo, mientras has algo. -Ah, es verdad, ¿Crees que Pinkie podria hacer una fiesta por mi noviazgo con Derpy? -¿Son pareja? Felicidades, Black. -Ajajaja -Rie nerviosamente Black sonrojado -Pinkie tenia que ir a un viaje para ver a su familia, tambien dijo que llevaria a Applejack. -Ya... veo... ¿Podriamos ir tambien? -Deberias preguntarles a ellas Black feliz por aquella respuesta sonrio, se despidio y se fue corriendo con Pinkie. ¿Porque sera que el quiere ir con Pinkie de viaje? Es algo que solo el sabe. Al llegar con Pinkie se ve que ella esta cargando unas maletas mientras carga del cañon para fiestas con su cola. -¡Pinkie! ¿Puedemos ir yo y Derpy a tu viaje a tu casa? -¡Black! Jjajaja, hola Black, oye, no viniste a tu fiesta de bienvenida. -Si, perdona, es que... eso no importa, quiero saber, ¿Puedo ir contigo y Appeljack a tu viaje? -Claro, pero quisiera saber el porque antes. -Yo... ehmm... -Jajajajaja, tranquilo, no entiendo del todo, pero parece que de verdad quieres venir, asi que no te hare preguntas, pero quiero que vengas a todas las fiestas que haga por tres meses. -¿Ah? Si, claro, esta bien. -Bien, entonces ve rapido a hacer las maletas, y trae a tu noviecita Derpy. Black no se detuvo a preguntar, es solo Pinkie. Corrio a casa y le conto sobre esto a Derpy, ella no lo tomo muy bien, pero finalmente acepto. Ambos corrieron a la estacion de trenes, ya que ahi es donde Pinkie le grito que estarian mientras Black se iva. Asi ambos se van de viaje a la granja de rocas de la familia Pie.

-Fin-

**JAJA OTRO CAP MAS, ESTA ES LA PRIMER PARTE DE "VISITANDO A LAS FAMILIA DE PINKIE"**


End file.
